The God of Minds
by Some Mad Person
Summary: Cloud is mad. Tifa is madder.


Author's bit.

For Jenzy, Magnum Opus, Tifa G, Carter Tachikawa, Tio Rank, Tricia-sama, Kriyn Dake, Joy Blue, The Cheshire Cat and all the other constant reviewers, especially those who have placed me on their favourite's list. I'd intended to write a Christmas story with loads of good healthy fun Reffie sex, but I was listening to something remotely satanic, so here's a pathological Cloud and Tifa one instead, with a bit of necrophilic weirdo sex. (That's where Aeris comes in!) Oh, well.

**THE GOD OF MINDS.**

**by scarr**

There are bits of sky in the things that you say. Verses leap forth your autumn-edged lips, freakish and bowlegged like masked goblins in the sunlight. Right now you touch the tips of your index fingers together, concentrating on the imaginary stings of puppetry that bind skin on skin like peach-coloured tar. Jessie told me how cute you looked whenever you were concentrating. Or something like that.

I want to speak your language too; these sleets of maladroitly-placed letters and bastard poems are all that I can give you, love. You, sitting across me as I peel you an apple, giving me that fucking irritating smile once in a while. I hate you for smiling I HATE you **I REALLY FUCKING _HATE YOU_**

Gods, look at _you_. You're filthy and full of that bullshit. What are you saying now, Cloud? I'm so sick of looking at you I'm so **SICK** of you. Clutching that piece of rotten stinking meat to you like a foolish child. There is drool and remnants of various edible substances on the greying collar of your shirt. Not dried alcohol, however. You don't drink, you think beer is cheap and made of piss. Well you smell like piss now, what with malodorous urine trails clinging into the hairs on your face like the impalpable slum creatures of your youth.

You're rubbing the dismembered hand over your mouth now, its three remaining green-grey fingers scratching at your eyes. I bet you're wishing it did, don't you? You wish you were blind, you little fuck. Then you wouldn't see the lugubrious ghosts that skulk away behind us, nor a universe that's choked with light. You wouldn't see me, fettering myself to you like the pathetic girl-slave I am, covered in your prurient literatures and your seed.

I haven't washed myself since the last time we fucked. I said to call me Gainsborough and you did. 

I wish you hadn't found that stupid Cetra hand. I wish her fucking dead body never dismantled and bespangled the lake with its hundred thousand fetid bloated pieces. Gnawed sinews and dirty mako were all that graced your eyes, and you took every chance it proffered, every decomposed soul and ligament, and stuffed them into its crooks. You were always a revolting child. Poking about in those shit coloured waters until you were rewarded with that withered lump of tissue. You could still see the veins in those things, but you peeled the fragments of water maggots off it and cradled the damned thing like a deranged baby and said that it was the promised land.

I'll fucking give you _promised land_, Cloud Strife. 

You don't want to eat the apple. You're more content with sucking Aeris' fingers. Gently at first, then lines of romantic incongruity betide the smooth of your forehead and you make a tentative nibble. It tastes like marbles, you say. 

No, it tastes like shit and rot and you know it, I yell back at you.

And then you say wait it tastes more like rice cakes and eden, you silly fuck, you. You are cupping your palm over the half-of-a-hand thing like a second shadow, letting it slide across your grime-crusted chin and past the hollow of your throat. It is soggy and desiccated in different places, leaving a flaky trail of gore-snow as a slug would. I'd like to throw a slug at you. I'd simply love to encase your fucking beautiful body in a sea of blue-brown, and sing as you drown. You _do_ know how to drown, I presume. We both drowned a little in the lifestream once, after all. 

Your trousers are undone now, its zipper nearly wrenched out of the rough fabric in your accelerating carnality. The hand is brought down your belly, sliding insidiously under the elastic of your briefs as I see your tongue slur beyond the opening of your mouth, its furry dappled tip tasting the sound of lurking sex. The ribaldry of your speech is deafening, like a rain of stingless hornets. 

You breathe in the torrid air, half of it conjured from the recesses of your mind, half of it from the dank gallows of your own throat. Her hand fits over your sex almost awkwardly, and I think I see a flash of her irksome, toothy smile synthesize in the twitch of your lips. She masturbates you in death, and you rock and buckle in your chair like a burning horse. 

I watch you. Darling, how I've loved you. I'm still very fond of you, you know.

You come silently in the shrunken, decomposed entity and I drop to my knees, eating "all your kings and queens, all your sex and your diamonds." There are diamonds indeed, in your eyes and nose and underneath your crudely-cut fingernails. You moan, as do I , revelling in the smell of sex fluids and faeces and lake water, my head in the juncture of your thighs, a flap of Aeris-skin barely tickling my teeth. The apple is gazing at us now. Look at me. Look at me in your monster wings and discoloured laurels, look at me through the fourth dimensions of a looking glass, through the half-parted fingers of her stinking hand and tell me oh Tifa yes Tifa _you are fucking beautiful._

(Once upon a time, you loved me.)

fin.

_____________________________________

Something ugly this way comes, through my fingers sliding inside

All these blessings all these burns - I am godless underneath your cover

Search for pleasure search for pain, in this world now I am undying

I unfurl my flag my nation helpless- 

Black black heart why would you offer more

Why would you make it easier to satisfy

I'm on fire, I'm rotting to the core

I'm eating all your kings and queens, all your sex and your diamonds.

As I begin to lose my grip on these realities you're sending

Taste your mind and taste your sex, I'm naked underneath your cover

Covers lie and we will bend and borrow with the coming sign 

The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape-

Black black heart why would you offer more

Why would you make it easier to satisfy

I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core 

I'm eating all your kings and queens, all your sex and your diamonds.

All your sex and your diamonds

All your sex and your diamonds.

_-Black Black Heart_, David Usher.

P.S. I'm not satanic, really. I'm just a nice person who has eaten one too many burnt scones. 


End file.
